Intellectual entertainment toys are available in the market which require the players to play the "games" with their intelligence in order to achieve a desired result or to win the game. For example, the so-called "magic square" has been a very popular intellectual games for more than a decade, which comprises a cubic body having six faces each comprised of nine (three times three) square elements or blocks. The elements or blocks have different outside color and are movable between different faces of the cubic body by being rotated about a central join. The player moves the elements or blocks to achieve such a result that all the elements having the same color are moved to the same face of the cubic body.
Although the magic square is a very interesting toy, it is getting out of fashion. For many years, there has no new intellectual toy developed and the present invention is to provide a new intellectual toy.